Arachena
Paralysis Webbed |weaknesses = Fire Thunder |creator = dancnbna }}Arachena are Temnocerans with very, very ill tempers. Physiology Arachena is a large, spider-like beast. It has two body segments and a separate head, though it seems to have enough of a neck that it can turn its head. Its stocky body is covered in barbed black hair, with its head, underbelly, and joints exposed, revealing a pale green exoskeleton. Its front two legs are large and muscular, almost pseudo-wyvern in form, and tipped with three sturdy claws. It has a smaller pair of arm-like legs, which it only uses when feeding or pinning a Hunter. Its small head has three black horn-like crests and a set of ant-like mandibles, tipped with a sharp fang. Ecology Arachena are mid-level predators that will go after almost any prey. They are intensely territorial, though they do not stray far from their webs. Their obsession with their hard-to-spin webs can sometimes lead to them starving to death rather than abandon their web. They warn potential threats by hissing loudly and arching their back. There is a thin line between backing down and committing to a fight with an Arachena, so extreme caution must be taken if one is sighted. Females usually do not wander unless they have lost a territorial bout or they need to migrate, while males are usually nomads. Meetings between the opposite sex usually do not end well for the male. Males are typically killed before they can establish peace, and even if successful, they must mate quickly before the female loses her patience. The female lays her eggs near her normal territory and mostly ignores them. An Arachena's childhood is incredibly rough. The mother will eat her young at a moment's notice, and baby Arachena will easily do the same to each other. Most young Arachena only survive if they can escape their family. If they survive to adulthood, they become the meanest, foulest-tempered Temnocerans this side of Cathar. Arachena are easily capable of taking down threats above their weight class, though top-level monsters such as Rathalos, Deviljho, Rajang, Tigrex, Dreadqueen Rathian, Boltreaver Astalos, Zinogre, and Odogaron can prove difficult to handle. But they'll try. They'll even take on Elder Dragons if sufficiently provoked. Behavior Arachena are infamous for their hostility. Arachena are known to violently attack any perceived threat, real or not. Their intensely territorial nature often results in clashes between other monsters. Wandering Arachena may have been displaced from their homes, and these highly tempestous specimens will attack savagely at the slightest provocation. When enraged, they lock their attention to the offender and will attack relentlessly until they are scattered across the landscape. While females are more known for their aggression, the smaller males live harder lives and can be just as fierce. Abilities While Arachena can spin webs, they prefer using brute strength to overpower prey. They can voluntarily shed hair to debilitate foes. These hairs are covered in sharp spines and can cause severe pain if inhaled, allowing for an opening to escape or attack. Their powerful arms allow them to scale walls and swing from webbing or vines. When enraged, blood vessels on their crests and arms glow bright red, along with their eyes, and their movement and aggression dramatically increases. Habitat Arachena primarily inhabit caves, damp areas, and regions where territories are easy to scope out and defend and food is plentiful. Quests (Under construction) Attacks (Under construction) Weapons Arenaea weapons include Long Sword, Sword and Shield, Dual Blades, Hunting Horn, Lance, Switch Axe, Insect Glaive, and Light Bowgun. These weapons typically have above-average raw, great Sharpness, some Paralysis status, and two slots, at the cost of negative Affinity that improves with upgrades. A solid choice for a Paralysis weapon that can still deal decent damage. Design-wise they have an American Southwest theme. Armor Blademaster *Defense (Low Rank): 120-370 *Defense (High Rank): 290-650 *Defense (G Rank): 600-790 * -10 * +5 * -15 * +5 * +10 *Skills (Low Rank): Challenger +1, Resentment, Critical Eye -1 *Skills (High Rank): Challenger +1, Resentment *Skills (G Rank): Challenger +2, Resentment, Weakness Exploit Gunner *Defense (Low Rank): 60-185 *Defense (High Rank): 145-325 *Defense (G Rank): 360-475 * -10 * +10 * -15 * +5 * +15 *Skills (Low Rank): Challenger +1, Resentment, Critical Eye -1 *Skills (High Rank): Challenger +1, Resentment *Skills (G Rank): Challenger +2, Resentment, Weakness Exploit Carves 4th Gen World Breakable Parts *Head (1) - Broken crests. No reward. *Head (2) - Chipped fangs. Rewards Fangs, Crests, or Shells. *Claws - Broken tips. Rewards Claws. *Back - Large bald patch on back. Rewards Hairs and Silk. Notes *In-game, all Arachena encountered are female. **However, there is an Event Quest where the player can fight a small Arachena, which is stated in the quest description to be a male. *When low on stamina, Arachena's movements slow down and it falls over when lunging. *Arachena will prey on Kelbi or Aptonoth or eat from a carcass to restore stamina. *Destroying an Arachena's web while it is in the same area causes it to enter rage mode. *When low on health, Arachena will retreat to its web to sleep. *G-Rank Arachena will primarily target the Hunter who posted the quest, like Midogaron, but less intensely. *Arachena's roar requires Earplugs to block. *Arachena can be infected by the Frenzy Virus. *Arachena is elligible for the Hyper State. **Hyper Claw/Solidclaw and Hyper Fang/Hardhorn can be obtained from Hyper Arachena quests. **Its Hyper points are its head and side or both claws. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Dancnbna